BotanHiei 2
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: hiei--very ooc. Can he get botan to love him? Don't own YYH


Hiei sat staring at the sky watching the clouds fly past. He had his mind on one thing. Botan. She was the main and center thought he always had. but he didn't tell anyone for fear that something would slip and get to Botan before he could pluck up the courage to speak to her.

Courage. Hiei had tons of it. Yeah...he fought blood thirsty demons at a young age, and lived in the most dangerous part of the Makai and yet he still didn't have the courage to tell Botan. Every time he got to...close to telling her he would run. Come up with some excuse and flee. That was the way it happened every time. Hr began to become suspicous that she knew what was wrong...though...she never said anything.

Hiei sighed angrily and stared at the sky. Her image filled his mind. Her light ameythist eyes that he loved so much. Her eyes always sent a jolt through him when he looked at them. Her aqua blue hair...now that was beautiful. Hiei admired uniquiness and boy did she have it. With her bubbly 'always have fun' attitude. She could cheer the meanest person up...which she already succeceded. She made him laugh. Out of pure pleasure.

Hiei thought of Botan's best interests and was saddened when he realized the best intrest for her was that he forget his love and ignore her. He cringed at the thought of ignoring her...but it was safer and better for her. They were complete opposites anyways. They would clash constantly. Oh who the hell was he kidding!? He was just telling himself this because he wanted to deny his feelings.

Botan happily finished up some paper work for Koenma. She would be soon going on vacation in the human world to spend time with her friends. Botan stood up and walked down the hall ogres were running in all directions. Phones were blasting and papers were flying. She had to smile. She loved hetic and always moving things. Her being that way herself.

She found the huge double oak doors that led into Koenma's office. George the ogre stood as a servent just outside the door.

"Hi george!" Botan cheered walking up.

"Hello Botan." he said back cheerily.

She smiled. "I have some paper work for Koenma may i go in?"

George smiled and stepped aside to let Koenma's best ferry girl in. Botan opened the door and stepped in.

Koenma was currently way to busy to even talk. He had let the paper work get out of control and had to resort to letting his ferry girls do some of it.

Botan gently set the papers down and left. She cheered out in the hall and summonded her oar and jumped on and shot out an open window.

"Thank Enma! Finally for my vacation!" botan said.

She summonded a portal and shot through.

- The next day-

the gang was over at Kurama's house helping Botan find a place to settle for her vacation. They decided to stick with Yukina she they had tons of room at the house with her and Kuwabara. Botan wasn't paticularly so keen on spending time with the dingaling but she decided to bear with it. Besides Kuwabara was usually with Yuske getting drunk and Keiko was usually over with Yukina so that worked out.

Hiei jumped from tree to tree. Maybe the kitsune could help him with his desicion. Kurama was a lot better with relationships than he. Hiei heard laughing and peeked in through the window. He saw the gang including Botan sitting around having a good time. He actually felt a little left out. No one ever thought to invite him anywhere cause he was so moody. He sadly turned away when he heard Yukina say,

"Why isn't my dear brother with us?"

"I couldn't find him." Kurama said.

Hiei felt better at least he was going to be invited. He eyed the door wondering whether he should just barge in or knock. He decided with knocking.

**Knock. **Hiei's fist rapped the door once.

Kurama opened the door. "Hello Hiei." Kurama let him in.

"Fox." Hiei gave his standard greeting as he stepped in. His heart went into overdrive when he saw Botan. Kurama raised an eyebrow hearing the change in Hiei's heart. Hiei scowled and leaned against the wall. Yukina held out a hand and shifted to the side inviting him over to sit between her and Botan. Hiei gulped and walked over and sat stiffly between them. Yukina gave

her brother a hug and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder much to Kuwabara's displeasure.

Botan smiled at Hiei.

"What are you doing here Botan?" Hiei asked in a calm tone.

She smiled. "It's my vacation." She said happily.

"Oh." Hiei said and he mentally slapped himself. Oh?! Was that honestly the best he could do!? OH!?!?!?! He wanted to choke himself.

But she wasn't fazed she was plenty used to Hiei saying one word answers you were lucky just to get that. Get a whole paragraph and you win 1 million dollars.

A knock came from the door. "I hope that's Shizuru!" Kurama said happily reaching for the knob. He opened the door and let out a cheer and hugged his current girl.

Hiei wondered what was so great about Shizuru. She wasn't very good looking and she smoked. Or at least that's what the humans called it. The cigarrettes as Kurama called them made Hiei choke and his nostrils burn. He compared tomboy Shizuru to sweet girl Botan and knew big time that he would choose Botan any day.

Botan plastered a smile on her face at Hiei's dour expression. She knew perfectly well he hated Shizuru. She didn't understand why. Shizuru wasn't mean at all. But then again with Hiei it could be anything. Like....maybe her hair wasn't the right color or something along those lines.

"Hiei i have a question for you." Botan said.

Hiei glanced over and everyone watched him. His expression grew just a tad softer.

Hiei had to grin on the inside, "Hn?" He asked.

"What's your perfect girl? i mean Kuwabara has Yukina, Kurama has Shizuru, Yuske has Keiko. So they're all their perfect girls..but what's your perfect girl?"

Hiei snorted. "Stupid Onna why would you ask something like that." Hiei said removing his arm from his sisters shoulder.

"What do you mean."

"Onna. don't be stupid. No woman would never want me." Hiei said angrily. Much as it hurt him to say it...it was true. He knew Botan would never want him.

"You can't say that." Botan argued.

Hiei snorted again. "hn."

"Well maybe if you acted sweet and caring instead of cold and killing people might like you better." Botan said.

"Onna i am this way for a reason. So no one can find out my emotions and use them against me. It's bad enough people know me and Yukina are siblings. She can be used against me. Do you think i want that onna? No. Believe it or not i do have a heart to care about my friends and my only family. And you know what's even worse? You all judge me for it when in fact none of you really know how i feel!" Hiei snarled and stomped to the door ripping it open he shot outside.

Botan blinked. She hand't meant to make him upset. She didn't know he was so touchy. She was so stupid sometimes. She couldn't believe she did that. She made him hate her even more than possible...just when she was trying to become his friend.

Hiei jumped in a tree fuming. every word he had said was true but he remembered the shocked expression on everyones mainly Botan's faces and felt ashamed. He shouldn't have flipped like that. he wondered if he did it to cover his emotions. Hiei decided to visit Kurama later.

- Later -

Hiei knocked on the glass of Kurama's bedroom window. it slid open.

"hello Hiei." Kurama said evenly as he stepped aside and Hiei slid in.

"Fox." Hiei repeated.

"So what do you want?" Kurama asked.

"I need advice." Hiei admitted sheepishly.

"on?"

Hiei was surprised Kurama never acted this cold before. "You're acting weird."

"You put a bitter beginning on Botan's vacation." Kurama said.

"Well she had to be the baka onna she is." Hiei said denfending himself.

"What did you want Hiei?"

"Ugh. Well okay...you know what's its like being in love...and...um...I...er..." Hiei said. He was punching himself to death mentally. Come on and just say it you Baka! Hiei screamed in his mind.

"Yes?" Kurama raised.

"I love botan." hiei said. Wow. Where did that come from? He hadn't even meant to say it.

Kurama blinked rapidly. "W...what?"

"Are you deaf kitsune? I said i love Botan."

"O...kay....um..okay." Kurama stuttered.

"What should i do?" Hiei asked. "I don't want her to stay mad at me but you know i am not very good with apologies..." Hiei said slowly.

"Hmm..." Kurama pondered. "Well the best apology is when you up front say it."

Hiei sighed and sat down. "How do I tell her fox? I know she doesn't feel the same way...but its killing me to keep it bottled up." Hiei said slowly.

"Well...when i told Shizuru i did it in a very romantically way."

"Such as?" Hiei asked.

"I took her anywhere she wanted to go and made her day the best she had ever had."

hiei pondered, that wasn't too bad of an idea. "Thanks kitsune." He shot out the window. He decided to visit Yuske and Kuwabara for more advice. Even though the buffoon wasn't his first choice they both had lovers so he could probably get some advice from them. Not to mention he would go to Yukina. She could help him in what girls like.

Botan sighed. She was currently laid out on her bed watching the ceiling. Like it was the most interesting thing in all the years she had lived. she wondered why hiei had gotten so touchy. But then again they were personal questions. Darn it! She couldn't go around doing that. She had to break the habit it did get a bit annoying.

Hiei knocked on Yuske's house door and waited the door opened. "Hiei?" Yuske blinked.

"I need your advice." Hiei said bluntly.

"Oh well come in! Me and Kuwabara might be able to help." Yuske said stepping aside. hiei strode in and sat in a chair. Yuske and Kuwabara sat on either end of the couch.

"Any of the girls here?" Hiei asked.

"Nope." Yuske said.

"okay. You two know what it's like to be in love i already went to kurama and he helped a little but anyways...I love Botan and i wanna know how i should tell her. Any suggestions?" Hiei asked bluntly.

"Woah back it up shorty! You love Botan?!?!" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes now help me." Hiei said. "How did you tell your girls?" Hiei asked.

"Well me and Kuwabara just flat out said it." Yuske said.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"So you get slapped in the face." Yuske said shrugging.

"You two are no help at all." Hiei said angrily. "Hows the best way to apologize? I want to say sorry for the other day..." Hiei trailed off. "But i'm not good with apologies."

"Well...me and Keiko...we kinda have a make out session. I don't think that's the best way." Yuske said.

Hiei flushed slightly.

"Well...i don't fight with Yukina so i don't ever have to say sorry." Kuwabara mused.

"Damn you two provided no help." Hiei said standing to go find Yukina.

Botan sighed and stood up and decided to go for a walk. She wondered about her friends. Mainly about Hiei. How did she really feel about him? She pondered this as she walked. She suddenly heard something and looked up. A black blurry figure shot past her going through the trees at tremendious speed.

"Hiei?" She whispered softly. Yeah. that was hiei. She smiled loosely and kept walking. She wondered what her feelings for Hiei were. She wanted to be his friend badly. Or at least that what she thought. Hiei for a friend would be great. But after the other day she was sure Hiei hated her. she sighed sadly.

"Yukina?" Hiei asked nervously and stepped into the house. Keiko and Yukina looked up. "Hi Hiei!" Yukina cheered Keiko got a dour look on her face.

"Yukina can we go for a walk?" Hiei held out his hand.

She nodded and took his hand and walked along beside him. "You seem troubled." It wasn't a question.

Hiei nodded. "I am." He said.

She nodded, "About?"

"I love Botan." hiei said turning red and looking away.

"Oh Hiei! that is perfect i am so happy you have found someone!" Yukina said hugging him.

He nodded and hugged her back before letting her go. "I need your help." He said.

"With?"

"I want to know the best way to apologize. After all you should know what other girls like. And i want to know the best way to tell her."

Yukina nodded. "Okay let me think here give me a sec." She said closing her eyes.

He gave a small smile. That was the nice thing about his sister she was willing to help anyone and everyone with anything.

"Well...the best way to apologize is to come forth and say it to her. Otherwise you aren't gonna get the point acroos. Us girls like to have the bluntness of the situation. Not to be spared any details. Okay and as for you telling her...i wouldn't come right out and say it. that might scare her and if she doesn't feel the same way it will awkward. i would gradually work it up. Like say you're gonna be her friend when you apologize and then work it from there. take her out to dinner a few times. You know the usual. But don't be mean. She will take that as a sign that you aren't having a good time with her. Even if you aren't at you favorite place but it's hers just try an act like your having a good time. Don't ever sigh. We take that as either, your exasperated, bored or ticked off." Yukina said.

"yukina you are the best sister alive!" Hiei said pulling her into a grateful hug. yukina just covered all of his fears and gave him great advice.

"Go." Yukina said shoving him forward Hiei took off.

Botan sat on a bench under a tree and watched the little kids play in the park. She adored kids and hoped for her own. She smiled warmly and watched them.

"Botan?" Hiei's voice broke her thoughts. He sat down beside her.

She blinked since when did Hiei call her Botan? He always called her onna or baka. Never Botan. She thought this strange but asked. "Yes Hiei?"

"I...would like to apologize for my behavior the other day. I didn't mean to get so touchy." hiei said.

She blinked no way! Hiei apologizing so sincerly for his behavior. "I...it's okay Hiei."

Hiei nodded. "Hey...um...i would like to let you know. I...would like to be your friend...that is if you don't mind?" Hiei asked.

She blinked. "No of course not!" She said happily.

he blinked, "okay thanks." he said slowly.

Botan sat there pondering about what just happened when they heard a little girl crying. She was sitting under a tree crying sadly staring ahead.

Botan jumped up and ran over Hiei hot on her heels. Botan got to her knees beside the girl and reached a hand down and laid it on the tiny humans shoulder. "Hey..what's wrong?" She asked.

"Those mean boys over there stole my doll..." the little girl sobbed. Hiei looked to where she was pointing. Said boys were indeed holding a doll. Hiei hned and jumped away and ran over snatched the doll out of the boy's hand and took it back to the girl. he stood over her and held the doll down to her. The little girl cheered and jumped up almost as tall as Hiei and hugged Hiei.

Hiei blinked and stood there. She pulled loose and took her doll. "Thanks Mr...?"

"Hiei." Hiei responded as kindly as possible.

Botan was blinking what was with hiei?! He was completely acting nice! Not like him. She was stunned as she sat there wondering about it. The little girl ran to her mother and pointed eagerly to Hiei. Hiei looked down at Botan. "You okay?"

She shook her dazed head and looked up at him. "What's with you today!?"

"I don't know. Maybe i am trying to show people how nice i can actually be." Hiei said.

"Well...gosh it's different no offense but its a good different."

Hiei nodded and said, "I think you should be heading home it's getting late. Do you need an escort?"

She shook her head and smiled and waved. "See you tommorrow my friend!" She said walking away.

Hiei smirked and waved. "Same to you. Goodnight." Hiei said jumping into a tree.

Botan stumbled all the way to the house and into it. The lights were off. she turned on the kitchen light and decided to make some tea. She filled up the kettle and set it on the stove and turned it on.

_Okay think Botan think! Are there any clues or keys as to why Hiei is acting this way?!_ She thought sitting in a chair and staring at the wall. This was a mystery indeed. She stood up went and got a pad and pen and began writing all the strange things down about Hiei today.

**1. Retrieving little girls doll**

**2. Telling me he's my friend**

**3. Apologizing sincerly **

**4. Saying my name not onna or baka**

**5. Saying 'goodnight' **

She stared at the list. She looked at the stuff she had written down and tried to match it with something that could be leading to this strange behavior. She pondered...THAT"S IT! The way he acted the other day getting all touchy! he is just apologizing for it! tommorrow he'll be back to his old self! Botan smuggly shoved the pad and pen away satisfied she had figured it out. The tea kettle whistled. She filled a cup and put some milk and sugar in the tea and sat sipping it for an hour not thinking. Then going to bed. She curled neatly up in a ball and relaxed. But...she just couldn't help but think there was something more to Hiei being nice than what she thought but she shoved it away and closed her eyes.

DAMN IT! Hiei screamed in his mind. He had gone overboard with it! He needed to mellow it out...level it. If he didn't she was gonna get even more suspicious. He knew right about now she was pondering why he was acting so different. Hell probably trying to figure it out too. If only she knew...but Yukina said not to rush it! So he'd better practice now getting his nice attitude in check. If he didn't act mean sometimes she really is gonna get suspicious. he sighed and closed his eyes to get some much needed sleep.

- Next week -

Hiei had been careful all week not to overboard the niceness. He evened it with meanness and hoped it was working. It was. She wasn't acting at all suspicious. he could relax now that she wasn't on the guard.

She wasn't entirely satisfied with his whole scenario but she decided to go with it anyways. She watched him closely measuring his behavior. He seemed okay. A little bit nicer than usual. But then again Yukina was hanging around them a lot. He was probably being kind for his sister. But she also noticed that Yukina and him were sharing looks. she wondered what that was about.

Hiei sighed and shifted on the window seal and relaxed once more looking out at the cloudly over-cast sky. He heard Botan's bubbly laugh his head snapped around to see what she was laughing at. He had to roll his eyes the buffoon and detective were fighting over who gets the last beer.

Botan giggled at the two wrestling. Yukina and Keiko just rolled their eyes and walked away muttering boys. Botan had to smile. Boys weren't all that bad really to her. She didn't mind them at all.

- Later-

Hiei sat watching the rain pour down as the others partaked into playing poker...well more or less Texas Hold'em. Kurama by far was the best. Even though he 'claimed' to never had played it before. Hiei knew better.

"I'll raise you 100." Kurama said tossing the chip in the middle. Botan, Keiko and Yukina sat around by the boys watching. Botan felt a little sad. She knew no one wanted her to sit beside them because she was known to be a big mouth. She sighed and kept her eyes on the river.

"Check." Yuske said tossing a chip in and knocking the table with his fist (standard thing to do when you say check. Check in Texas Hold'em means accept or agree.)

"Raise ya 50." Kuwabara said tossing another chip in pile.

"Ugh Fold!" Yuske said sliding his cards face down away from him.

"Check." Kurama said throwing a chip and knocking on the table.

Kuwabara smirked and laid his hand down. "Trip Ace!" He said.

Kurama smirked even wider. "Good hand Kuwabara but too bad! Royal Flush!" kurama said laying his hand down.

"NO WAY!" Kuwabara and Yuske yelled.

Hiei jumped a mile an a half in the air.

Botan and the others looked over.

Hiei's face flushed as he glared right back. "Don't yell like that again Baka ningens!" Hiei hissed and turned to stare out the window.

Botan raised her eyebrows. She was amazed at how badly Hiei reacted when he was embarrased by something. It just didn't fit. She pondered this leaning back in her hair and looking at the table.

Hiei angrily stared out at the starry sky feeling like a fool. He was so stupid. He had been having very M-rated thoughts about Botan when they buffoons shouted and he had been surprised. He didn't want to jump in fear or shock but it couldn't be helped. Now as a result he was as embarrased as hell. To think..he had shown cowardice in front of Botan! Botan would not want a mate that was so scared.

Woah! What the hell was he thinking!? Mate?! Not yet!!! She needed to show affection for HIM first. It couldn't be just one way. He knew that. Relationships didn't work out anyways if it was one sided which is what usually happened. No offence...no wait take that back...but anyways....no offence to the fox, idiot and detective. But it was true. They were all love sick puppies... and the sad truth was the he too had become a love sick puppy. Just like the rest.

"Why are you staring at Hiei?" Keiko asked Botan. Botan jumped and flushed bright pink. "Ah i wasn't...." she said quickly. Hiei glanced over with a little confusion in his eyes.

she was staring at him? Was she? Or was Keiko lying? Hiei pondered this for a moment and decided no. He sighed and looked back out at the sky. WAIT! This meant she showed affection for him! Great! Now he can tell her how he really feels!

Hiei jumped up and the others looked at him. "I would like to talk to the baka onna alone for a few minutes." Hiei said looking at Botan.

Botan blinked Hiei wanted to talk to her? She nervously stood up and followed him outside and down the road to a bench.

"So uh...Hiei what did you wanna talk about?" She asked sitting down still wondering what was going on.

"hn." Hiei said sitting next to her.

WOAH! Botan screamed in her mind. Why is he sitting beside me!? NO! It doesn't make sense!

"Hiei? Uh...what did you want?"

"Botan." He said.

She blinked and blinked again. "W...what?!" She yelped.

He jumped and looked over confused by her reaction. Then he realized his mistake. He called her by her name. he had never done that before. he always called her baka or onna or both. He mentaly punched himself. He was trying to take this slow so as not to scare the hell out of her.

She was so megaly confused at this point. What was going on!? Since when did Hiei refer to her as Botan?! She felt a little scared. What if he was sick? Was something majorly wrong with him that no one could heal!? She decided to find out .

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No." He said.

She sighed with relief in her mind. Good. Okay now to figure out the real problem. She thought. Well...Hiei could just be trying to be nicer. Or...he could have feelings for her. NO WAY! She yelped in her thoughts. No! Hiei didn't care for her! No! Not possible! Hiei hated her.

"Botan...I...I lo..." Hiei stammered trying his best to say it. DAMN IT! Why couldn't he say the simple 'i love you Botan?' WHY!? He had faced hundereds of demons and grew up in the Makai and yet he still couldn't bring himself to tell her that he loved her.

She was waiting with baited breath. Why was he stammering? The infamous Hiei Jaganashi doesn't stammer! She was utterly still cofused and at the same time hoping that he didn't care for her because she only saw him as a brother. There was no way she loved him more than that...was there? She was quite sure not.

Hiei finally took a deep breath and relaxed and said the words he had been wanting to say for a while now. "Botan. I love you." Hiei said.

Botan was shocked and horrified. "Hiei..." she whispered.

Hiei was looking at her stricken face and felt his heart shatter. He knew it now. He had rushed it. She didn't love him at all. She dispised him. No...no.

She looked at his pained face and felt horrible. "Hiei...listen...i ah...i love you like a sibling...if that's enough. Oh look Hiei i am sorry! I just can't think of you like that!" She sobbed.

Hiei heard enough. He stood up and stared down at her. "I understand." He said. He turned on his heel and sprinted away to go to the Makai. He didn't want to see her anymore...knowing he couldn't have her.

She sobbed into her hands feeling like a monster. She hadn't meant to hurt him...but she had. She stood up and stumbled back to the gang. She opened the door and stepped the gang looked horrified.

"What happened?" Keiko looked concerned. Yukina looked sad.

"H...He told m...me he l...love me and...i d..didn't...return t...the feelings...h...he ran o...off." She sobbed into her hands.

Yuske walked over and wrapped an arm around his sister like friend. He rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

Yukina was stricken. She didn't think this was gonna happen but...it had.

Hiei was currently sitting in a tree fighting with his emotions. He knew he wouldn't be able to see her anymore and that she would probably tell the gang the only two he would continue to see would be Kurama and Yukina. he sighed and stared sadly ahead. This shouldn't have happened. Why was he cursed? He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

- Next Week -

Botan sniffled and looked at the ceiling in her room. She felt horrible no one had seen hiei for a week. She knew it was because of her.

Hiei slid into the window into the fox's bedroom. Kurama was laying on his bed reading a thick ningen book. Hiei coughed and kurama looked up.

"Hello hiei." Kurama set the book aside.

"Fox." Hiei said sitting down.

Kurama looked at him. "Do you know what Botan looks..." Kurama began but Hiei interrupted.

"Shut the hell up. I do not want to hear about her again." Hiei hissed.

Kurama held up a hand in surrender. "Alright. Alright. Calm down. So watcha been up too?"

"Pondering." Hiei said.

"Oh? About?"

Hiei snorted and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." Kurama said.

"Stupid fox." hiei grumbled.

"you know she's been..." Kurama began.

Hiei roared and fled from the house. Yukina. She would know what to do! Hiei thought sprinting along. He hoped she wasn't home. he didn't really feel like seeing Botan. he went to the house and found happily that there was no Yukina so he went to find her.

Botan sobbed and buried her head in her pillow. She wondered in honset opinon what she thought of Hiei. Did she think him a brother? Or a friend? Certaintly not a lover... But then again she was unsure. She had a very bad and sharp pain in her chest. She wasn't sure what it meant. She laid there trying to decipher it. She was sure it was just because she felt bad. Not because she loved him.

Hiei found Yukina at Genkai's temple. He found her sitting in the gardens surrounded by birds. he smiled at this he loved his sister very much. He didn't blame her for what happened with Botan and him. It was his fault he had rushed it just like she had said not to. He walked over and coughed.

Yukina jumped up and wrapped her arms around her brother. "Are you okay Hiei?" She asked.

Hiei shook his head. "No..but i will live Yukina." he said.

She hugged him tightly. "i'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault Yukina. You didn't tell Botan to say that she didn't love me." Hiei said shaking his head and wrapping his arms around her in a brotherly hug.

she looked at his dead eyes and winced. "Have you been to see her?"

"I am never going to see her again." Hiei said evenly. "Unless i have to."

Yukina stared at him for a moment before nodding and letting him go.

Botan sighed and sat down a tree and stared up at the trees sadly. Then next thing she knew she was being carried off. For a split second she thought it was Hiei...but then she saw it was Karasu. She screamed and tried to get away. He knocked her out cold.

Hiei and Yukina sat in the garden before the others began arriving to just to talk. Koenma poofed in about 15 minutes after everyone had arrived. He looked worried.

"What is it?" Kurama looked at him.

"We've got trouble!" Koenma said.

"What?" Hiei asked impatiently.

"Botans been kidnapped by Karasu!" Koenma said.

"WHAT!??" Hiei roared jumping up. "Where the hell is he!?" Hiei yelled grabbing the collar of Koenma's shirt.

"I don't know!" Koenma said.

Hiei snarled and let him loose before running through the trees. Botan...he thought.

- Hours later -

Botan opened her eyes she was laying on the floor in a cave. The cave reeked of blood and rotten bodies. She assumed she was in the Makai. She sat up and tried to stand. She felt a sharp tug on her ankle and looked down. She was chained to the wall. She sat back down and tried to break the lock. She heard footsteps and looked up Karasu was looming over her she cringed and scooted away.

"Now now you have no need to fear me." Karasu said in a soft and deadly tone that made Botan shudder. What did he want with her. Karasu wasn't straight. She knew perfectly well he was gay and currently stalking Kurama. So why did he want her? She thought staring up at him in fear.

He brought his fist down punching her across the face. She screamed in pain and clutched her face. Karasu smirked and looked down at her. "Worse is yet to come." He said turning and walking away.

She sat curled up sobbing. She wanted Hiei. She wanted him to come and protect her. She realized it now. She loved Hiei. She wasn't denying it now. She hoped somebody knew where she was at.

Hiei shot through the trees of the Makai searching for her energy. He was scared for her. if Karasu had her Enma only knows what could happen. He shot faster and focused harder. He needed to find her.

Botan huddled against the wall and stared at the darkness wonderin where Karasu was. She wondered and looked at all the rocks on the floor. Maybe... she thought picking up and rock. Maybe i could use it bust the chains....she thought. But then reconsidered. No. These rocks weren't strong enough. Karasu was smart enough to make these chains powerful.

Hiei finally after so long sensed her energy. "BOTAN!??!" He screamed as loud as possible. Oh God he hoped she wasn't dead.

"HIEI!!!!!" She screamed back she couldn't believe it he was trying to find her. She eagrly sat up and waited. But that didn't pass with Karasu. He grabbed a handful of her hair and busted the chains and lifted her up. "Wrong choice." Karasu said fingering her cheek and jerking her harshly against him holding a bomb.

Hiei sprinted into the cave. He saw Botan and Karasu. "Karasu! Let her go!" Hiei roared.

Karasu tightned his grip. "Come one step near me and i will blow her up." Karasu said evenly.

Hiei froze. He debated was he fast enough to outrace Karasu. He knew Karasu was a higher rank than him. He couldn't release the dragon cause it would kill Botan. He wasn't fast enough to unsheath the sword and get over there to kill Karasu. Kararsu would use Botan as a shield. Damn it! Hiei roared in his mind.

Botan squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered. She didn't want Hiei to get hurt trying to save her. She decided that her life was a lot more worthless than Hiei's and tried to convince Karasu to spare Hiei and kill her. "Karasu..." she began.

"Shut up!" Karasu snarled at her kicking her roughly. Botan let out a whimper and dropped to her knees Karasu loosened his grip on her hair.

Hiei roared and crouched. "You are going to pay for that Karasu!" He yelled.

Karasu just laughed and merciless cold laugh that made Botan shudder. "Hiei don't!" She cried out not wanting Hiei to get hurt.

Hiei ignored her he felt a jolt at the caring in her voice. He narrowed his eyes and tried to find a way around Karasu. Damn it! He couldn't see anyway. He pondered. First thing he had to do was get that bomb away from Karasu. But if he moved....it wasn't worth the risk he could get Botan killed. He shook his head and pondered. He thought about it and heard footsteps. He looked behind him and saw the gang not including Koenma walking. karasu's eyes widened. He had no chance against them all.

"Come near me and she dies!" Karasu yelled. His intention was to keep Botan and torture her for his own enjoyment but he was actually a little scared. There were more people here than he could fight.

"DON'T MOVE!" Hiei roared at the others they all froze. Hiei looked frightened as he looked back at Botan's pained face.

Botan watched the gang step in. No!!! they would get themselves killed. She whimpered again.

Hiei's face contorted as he heard her whimper and he looked pained and scared and very very pissed off. "Let her go." hiei hissed clenching his fist. Karasu just laughed since he had the upper hand now.

**Fox! **Hiei said telapathically.

**What? **Kurama responded.

**Fox i need you to use something to knock the bomb out of Karasu's fist.**

**Hiei...i don't think...hmmm. Yes! **Kurama pulled a rose out from under his hair and aimed it at Karasu. Karasu gripped the bomb tighter. "Throw it and she goes." He said evenly.

Kurama blinked before analizing this. if he threw it with the right amount of speed Karasu wouldn't be able to see it. Kurama aimed it and flicked it with incredible speed. It was fast enough it struck the bomb and the bomb soared from Karasu's grip. Hiei raced forward and punched Karasu away from Botan.

Karasu flew back in shock. He had let his guard down and paid for it. He slammed into the wall.

Botan slumped forward so relieved. Hiei was here and he had saved her. She passed out.

Hiei bent down and scooped her up and left the others to deal with Karasu as he ran.

- Later -

Botan opened her eyes. She felt sore and stiff as she looked down. She had been changed into a new outfit and was wrapped up in bandages at some areas. She sat up. the room was in the temple. This room was big and airy the bed was huge and soft. There was a glass ceiling and glass for most of the walls this showed the garden. Botan sat up and saw a mirror on the foot of the huge bed and picked it up. She was shocked. She had a small bruise but nothing else wear Karasu had punched her. She wondered where Hiei was she was gonna tell him that she loved him but she needed to find him first. She crawled out of bed and gasped and dropped to her knees. The pain in her leg was terrible.

She stood shakily up and limped to the door and opened them and limped out to the living room. She found the others sitting sprawled about. Kurama was curled up with Sizuru in his arms his nose buried in her hair. Kuwabara was sleeping with his head in Yukina's lap she was running her fingers through his hair fondly. Keiko was in Yuske's arms relaxing Hiei was looking out a window.

Hiei felt her energy and whipped around he felt relief wash over him. So she was okay. The others glanced over and all jumped up.

Botan waved a hand. She didn't want them to stress themselves over her. But she hoped Hiei would at least show a little concern.

Hiei rushed over and stared at her sternly but with gentleness in his features. "You shouldn't be up onna. You're leg still is healing." Hiei said. He was very concerned and slightly annoyed. Why was the baka up and moving around?

"Hiei i need to talk to you in private." she said.

Hiei nodded and led her back to her room shutting the door and locking it to provide the privacy that she wanted. "what is it?" Hiei finally asked.

"Hiei....i love you too. I'm sorry about before i didn't mean to hurt you. And when you were in that cave with me and Karasu i was so worried that you were going to get killed Hiei. I love you and i don't want you to get hurt." She said.

Hiei was stunned. More than stunned shocked. but there was also over joyness in there somewhere. She loved him! She really cared! "Botan i love you too." He said walking forward and wrapping his arms around her.

"Please Hiei don't go running into danger like that for me..." Botan whimpered wrapping her arms around him. She didn't want to let go she was in a state of blissfulness enjoying the warmth his arms provided.

"Baka i will never let anyone harm you. I don't want you to get hurt. It's my duty now to protect you. Like i do Yukina. Because i love you." Hiei was stunned that she cared she much.

She hugged him tightly, "Please Hiei!" She begged wanting a promise.

"Stop it." Hiei growled sharply. "I have a question for you."

"Oh?" She looked at him.

"Since we both love each other...um..i...was hoping...you would like to be my mate?" He asked hopefully. He waited to hear her answr.

"YES!" She cheered she didn't even need to think twice about this. Yes she would be his forever. Who wouldn't? She tackled him into a hug and kissed him. Her lips pressing softly against his.

He was surprised none the less but he kissed her back brushing her hair from her shoulder to make the mark. He broke loose and bent down and sunk his fangs into her skin. She yelped and grit her teeth. He pulled back and pulled her against him. "I love you Botan..." he whispered.

"I love you Hiei." she whispered back kissing him.

Hiei smiled. "Forever?"

"Forever."

And with that word he new their futures were sealed.

- Epilogue -

Kenji and Amaya raced through the garden at Genkai's temple. Amaya holding her oar and Kenji his Katana. Amaya had long black hair with white bangs. She had big ameythist eyes like her mother. But of course her fathers hair. And sadly her fathers height. She was a short one but that didn't ruin her bubbly attitude.

Kenji had blue hair like his mother but in his fathers spiked had his fathers ruby crimson eyes and fiery personality. He was slightly taller than his twin thanks to his mother.

"Come on Kenji don't you ever wanna laugh?" Amaya giggled.

"No." Kenji said in a cold voice perfectly matching Hiei's.

"Oh come on!" Amaya said in a perfect copy of Botan's voice.

"Hn." Kenji stated.

Botan and Hiei watched with varying levels of amusment. Hiei smirked when Kenji killed a bird with a swing of his Katana. "Little bastard." Hiei said watching his son.

Botan smiled when Amaya sat down and watched the the birds over head. "Such a sweetie." she murmured.

"Complete opposites yet bound together forever." Hiei said watching Amaya now.

"They will be good for each other." Botan said shrugging.

"True. Kenji will teach her how to take care of herself and she will teach Kenji some compassion." Hiei said.

"I love you." Botan said out of the blue.

"I love you." hiei said smiling at his mate.

They watched Kenji and Amaya talk and chase each other around. "Forever." Both adults whispered.


End file.
